Tender Love
by flashblue
Summary: Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya begitupun Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun. Kisah cinta mereka yang lucu dan romantis tiba-tiba berubah ketika seseorang datang di antara kehidupan mereka, mengakibatkan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun penuh drama, kesakitan dan tangisan. Maaf apabila banyak ke-typoan. Fanfiction ini memiliki sedikit konten Rated M, Yaoi/BoyXBoy


FlashBlue Present 1st Fanfiction

TENDER LOVE

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jong In

Summary

Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya begitupun Chanyeol yang mencintai Baekhyun. Kisah cinta mereka yang lucu dan romantis tiba-tiba berubah ketika seseorang datang di antara kehidupan mereka, mengakibatkan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun penuh drama, kesakitan dan tangisan.

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

==Tender Love==

"Yeol~ tadi jalanan sangat padat, dan tidak seperti biasanya bus nya datang terlambat, aku tahu aku salah. Kau memaafkanku kan yeol ?" ucap pemuda manis yang baru saja turun dari bus dan mendekati seseorang pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi dengan wajah tampan yang ditekuk, kelihatannya dia sedang kesal kepada pemuda pendek dan manis yang berada di hadapannya.

"Yeeooll~ kau marah padaku ?" ucap pemuda manis itu lagi sambil menarik lengan coat sang pemuda tinggi.

"Sudahlah ayo kita pergi sekarang " ucap pemuda tinggi itu masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kau marah" pemuda manis itu terlihat cemberut sekarang, mungkin dia sedang mencoba merayu pemuda di depannya dengan wajah imutnya, siapa tahu pemuda tinggi itu tidak akan marah lagi padanya.

"Baekhyun dengar, mungkin saja aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau bukan orang yang spesial untukku. Untuk lain kali jangan menolak ajakanku untuk menggunakan mobilku ketika kita akan berkencan, kau mengerti sayang ?" ucap pemuda tinggi itu meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas bahu pemuda manis yang bernama Baekhyun yang diketahui adalah kekasihnya dan menatap kedua bola mata kekasihnya itu dengan dalam.

"hmm baiklah, maafkan aku" ucap Baekhyun dan membalas tatapan kekasihnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang sebelum antrian wahana yang akan kita naiki semakin panjang" ucap Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung coat coklat yang dia pakai. Baekhyun hanya membalas dengan anggukan lucu dan tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya memancarkan kebahagiaan. Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan beriringan memasuki taman hiburan, sesekali mereka mengobrol dan terlihat bercanda, mereka mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka sekedar untuk membunuh rasa dingin di bulan Desember ini, sungguh manis.

"Apa yang ingin pertama kau naiki Baekhyun-ahh ?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada kekasih mungilnya yang sekarang terlihat sedang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru taman hiburan.

"Baekhyun-ahh, kau tidak mendengarku ?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada kekasihnya yang masih terlihat seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Itu~ aku ingin itu yeol, aku lapar" Baekhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah kedai makanan. Baekhyun nampak seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen kapas kepada ibunya sekarang, wajah polosnya dan matanya yang berbinar benar-benar terlihat sangat imut, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby kekasih manisnya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah ayo kita kesana" Chanyeol mencubit hidung mungil Baekhyun sebelum menggenggam tangan Baekhyun kembali menuju kedai makanan yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat menyukai saat dia menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, dia ingin menyalurkan kehangatan kepada kekasihnya itu, dan juga dia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun lagi sama seperti disaat pertama kalinya mereka berkencan, Chanyeol kalang-kabut mencari Baekhyun mengelilingi taman hiburan yang sangat luas itu, padahal Chanyeol hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun sebentar karena dia ingin pergi ke toilet, Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun saat itu disebuah toko suvenir, Baekhyun terlihat sedang membeli sebuah cincin couple untuk mereka berdua dan membeli sebuah boneka gajah, katanya boneka gajah itu mirip Chanyeol karena sama memiliki telinga yang lebar.

"Yeol~ ayo kita naik bianglala, antriannya tidak terlalu panjang." Ucap Baekhyun antusias, dia menarik tangan Chanyeol menuju antrian untuk menaiki bianglala. Chanyeol hanya pasrah saja dengan perlakuan Baekhyun, dia tidak bisa menolak jika kekasih manis dan cerewetnya itu sudah memaksa.

"Wooaaahhh yeol ini keren sekali, aku bisa melihat taman bunga dan itu indah, aku bisa mellihat semuanya dari atas ini keren yeol..!" mata Baekhyun tampak berbinar melihat keindahan kota yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya itu.

"Itu biasa saja Baek, aku bisa melihat hal yang lebih indah dari taman bunga itu" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedang menatap kebawah, Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya itu, Baekhyun penasaran.

"Apa yang lebih indah ?"

Chu~

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memcium bibir tipis dan pink milik Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya. Baekhyun seperti merasa jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun selalu merasa Chanyeol menciumnya untuk yang pertama, rasanya masih sama tidak akan berubah, wajahnya akan merona, jantungnya akan berdegup kencang, dan merasa seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya, perasaannya benar-benar bergejolak dan membuncah rasanya seperti akan meledak.

"Dirimu lebih indah" ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan sentuhan bibirnya dengan bibir manis Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkekeh karena melihat Baekhyun yang mematung dengan wajah merah, dia benar-benar terlihat cantik dengan wajah yang merona malu itu dan Chanyeol selalu suka dengan ekspresi Baekhyun setelah dia menciumnya.

"Yeol~ bolehkah cium aku lagi ?"

"Haa?"

===Bersambung===

Ini adalah fanfiction yang Blue buat, maaf jika kurang memuaskan karena masih dalam proses belajar. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca karya dari Blue. Untuk Kritik, saran dan komentar tolong di Review yahh

Terima Kasih :*


End file.
